Puppet
by Lifeless Yggdrasil
Summary: Welcome to The World. Sebuah game MMORPG yang terkenal di dunia. Dunia dimana kita bisa berpetualang layaknya hero. Suzaku dan Lelouch merupakan salah satu player disana. Tetapi, suatu yang buruk terjadi di The World. Bagaimana Suzaku menyelesaikannya?


Akhirnya di publish juga fic hasil kolab Rin dan Ran!

Ahey!

Ini fic ditulis satu bulan ya? Aku lupa… *disini, Ran yang membawakan acara*. Ok deh, jangan lama-lama kita mulai saja!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Shounen-ai, rada OOC, AU, abal.<strong>

**Dislamer : CLAMP/SUNRISE**

**Terinspirasi dari: .Hack/G.U.+ **

* * *

><p><strong>PUPPET<strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p>2017, <em>The World<em>…

Dunia dimana kita bisa ikut serta dalam sebuah game _MMORPG_. Tidak hanya dari satu atau dua kota. Tapi, kita akan menemukan semua pemain yang berasal dari berbagai belahan dunia. Mereka mempunyai job-job masing-masing. Seperti, _Adopt Rogue, Harvest Cleric, Twin Blade, Steam Gunner_, dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku, Suzaku Kururugi dan Sahabatku, Lelouch Lamperouge dan adik kesayangannya, Nunnally Lamperouge, bermain di game bernama The World ini. _Adopt Rogue_ adalah job-ku. Lalu, Lelouch mempunyai job _Twin Blade_. Kami berdua bertemu di _The World_ dan berasal dari guild yang sama.

Aku baru tahu, ternyata, Lelouch di dunia nyata berada di sekolah yang sama denganku, sekelas malah! Dan yang lebih parah, rupanya selama ini tempat duduknya disebelahku. Sungguh ironis, teman macam apa aku ini; hampir setahun aku mengenalnya tetapi aku tak tahu bahwa dia bermain The World seperti halnya aku.

Oh ya, mengenai guild kami, guild kami berisi beberapa orang yang bisa dikatakan memiliki level dan skill yang tinggi. Guild itu dinamakan _**Yggdrasil Oblivion**_. Err, sebenarnya aku yakin, jika nama ini ku translasikan ke bahasa Indonesia, artinya sangat rancu . _Yggdrasil Oblivion_ dikenal oleh para _PC **–Player Character- **_sebagai guild yang berwibawa, berstrategi bagus, juga status-status atau job-job para anggotanya cukup tinggi. Tetapi jika kau terawang lebih dekat, SEMUA ITU HANYA KEBOHONGAN BELAKA! Apakah orang-orang yang menganggap kami demikian buta? _Head Quarter_ kami sangat berantakan, para anggotanya pemalas. Sering kalimereka seenaknya meninggalkan bekas-bekas makanan yang mereka santap di sembarang tempat, dan ujungnya aku yang harus membereskan semua itu! Jika kupikir-pikir, mereka agak kurang ajar. Beraninya bersikap begitu kepada ketua mereka.

_By the way, sejak kapan aku bisa mengerti bahasa Indonesia?_

Ya sudah, lah… Sekarang, kita mulai saja petualangan di The World. Buang-buang waktu saja jika aku menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi mengenai guild yang KURANG AJAR itu pada kalian. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti seorang anak bayi yang kerjaannya mengoceh terus.

Saat aku baru tiba di_ Mac Anu_, aku mendapatkan sebuah e-mail. Kubaca e-mail itu dan melihat kalau orang yang mengirimnya adalah Lelouch. Isinya…

_Ah? Dia minta aku untuk ketemuan di Katedral. Ada apa ya?_

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Tapi, karena penasaran, aku mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh… Ya, mungkin saja… Dia akan menembakku? TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Tapi, tapi, aku sedikit berharap demikian, sih.

Ah, jangan ke-geer-an dulu, deh. Siapa tahu dia memanggilku untuk… kencan? SAMA SAJA, IDIOT! Mungkin saja dia ingin bilang kepadaku kalau dia ingin vakum dari The World. Aku bisa merasakan belakangan ini dia terlihat agak tak bersemangat. Mungkin juga ditambah dengan tugas sekolah yang banyaknnya tidak manusiawi. Bagi Lelouch yang fisiknya lemah (tapi otaknya kuat), pastinya agak melelahkan. Tunggu, jika dia vakum untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, kenapa aku tidak, ya?

Well, aku malas. Nanti saja kusalin pekerjaannya.

_Aku memang teman yang kejam. Kejam tetapi baik._ _Cielah, narsis sekali diriku ini._

Setelah sampai di katedral via port, aku membuka pintu yang sangat besar. Mungkin, tingginya 3 kali tinggiku dan berat pintu itu, 5 kali … Kalau berat pintu ini 5 kali lipat dari beratku, kok, Lelouch bisa membuka pintu itu? Apakah dia mempunyai sebuah otot rahasia? Oh, tidak… Kalau ada, aku akan illfeel dengannya.

Siapa yang tidak illfeel! Bayangkan, dong! Tubuhnya yang mulus, tiba-tiba ada otot yang dengan bangganya terpampang jelas-jelas? Oh… No! Suzaku, kau kok negative thinking, sih?

(Suzaku dalam episode galau)

"Suzaku." Panggil Lelouch dengan senyum yang… Ugh! Kau tak punya ide seberapa besar usahaku ini untuk tidak menyeringai seperti kuda. Senyum Lelouch sungguh sulit untuk kutahan… Sudah berapa banyak orang yang sudah kau buat K.O dengan senyummu ini, Lelouch?

Ah, sudahlah… Kasihan aku mengacuhkannya. Aku hanya terpaku dengan senyuman seorang malaikat. Aku mendekati Lelouch yang sedang berdiri di depan podium katedral dengan langkah yang bisa dikatakan cukup cepat. "Lelouch! Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

Lelouch terus menatapku dengan tatapannya yang lemah. Lingkar matanya nampak agak tebal. Aku tahu, dia pasti susah tidur tadi malam. Atau, dia mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang kejam itu hingga pagi? Kau rajin sekali, Lelouch! Padahal hari ini hari minggu. Dan, gara-gara itu, aku jadi tidak tega untuk menyalin PR-mu. Oh, Lelouch… Maafkan temanmu yang kejam ini. Orang yang seenaknya menyalin perkerjaanmu yang telah dikerjain dengan kerja keras. Aku benar-benar tidak pantas mendapatkan kebaikan hatimu itu.

_(Suzaku dalam episode galau super)_

Lelouch tertunduk dan matanya mencoba untuk tidak melihatku. Dia menggenggam lengan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya. Tangannya gemetaran. Apakah, dia sudah ketahuan main game online oleh orang tuanya?

Aku baru ingat, Lelouch, kan, main game ini secara diam-diam. Orang tuanya menyuruh agar Lelouch selalu berhadapan dengan yang namanya BUKU! Dijamin, kalau aku jadi Lelouch, sudah kulempar buku itu jauh-jauh dan main kemana pun yang kuinginkan.

"Lelouch, jawab aku!" seruku.

Lelouch melihatku dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat mata ungunya yang indah. Lelouch menegak ludahnya dan mulai membuka mulutnya. "Suzaku… Sebenarnya, aku…"

Tatapan Lelouch berubah jadi suatu mata yang kaget. Aku heran. "Lelouch, ada apa?"

Tiba-tiba, kaca katedral yang berada diatas kami, pecah. Aku yang kaget, menoleh keatas dan menemukan seseorang sedang melompat kearah kami. Tampangnya begitu seram, hancur, dan buruk. Dengan menggunakan _Double dagger_, dia mengarahkannya padaku. Aku mengeluarkan senjataku. Aku mengamati dengan seksama pedangnya. Aneh… Su ngguh aneh!

Dari kedua pedangnya, keluar aura buruk yang berwarna ungu kehitaman. Dia seperti seorang yang kesetanan. Aku juga baru melihat pertama kali player seperti itu. Player seperti zombie…

Tiba-tiba, player itu menghilang dari pandanganku. "SIAL! KEMANA DIA?"

"SUZAKU!"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan Lelouch dan ketika aku menoleh kearahnya, aku mendapati player asing itu berdiri diantara kami. Dia mengacungkan Double Dagger-nya padaku dan berjalan dengan perlahan menuju tempatku berdiri.

"SUZAKU! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!" seru Lelouch.

Player asing itu melirik pada Lelouch yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sekarang, sasaran _double dagger_-nya adalah Lelouch. Dia mengacungkan salah satu daggernya dan...

Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika aku melihat sosok orang yang membuatku bertekuk lutut karena kecantikannya, ambruk. Di dadanya terlihat sayatan berbentuk 3 garis yang menyerupai segitiga merah kehitaman.

"Le… LELOUCH!"

Mendengar teriakanku, player itu melirik padaku. Tatapannya begitu kosong. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa! Pandanganku sudah terpaku dengan tubuh Lelouch yang terbujur kaku. Aku harus membawa Lelouch keluar dari neraka ini. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya? Player di depanku sudah siap untuk menyerangku. Sekarang, aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana? LELOUCH!

Tiba-tiba, cahaya dari bawah kakiku, muncul. Dengan cepat, cahaya itu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku. Aku berusaha menggapai tangan Lelouch dengan tanganku, tetapi tidak sempat. Yang kudapatkan hanya serangan tunggal dari player asing itu sebelum cahaya menyelimutiku sepenuhnya.

Penglihatanku kembali saat aku berada di tempat yang berbeda. Ya, tempat yang baru pertama kali kulihat. Tatanannya berbeda dari ruang biasa yang pernah kudatangi. Lebih elit dan, memusingkan. Berbagai macam garis seperti data drain, menyelimuti ruangan yang cukup gelap itu.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang mendekatiku. Dengan pakaian serba putih dan ketat, rambut hijau muda panjang, tatapan dingin, dia berjalan. Apakah dia yang tadi me-warp diriku kemari? Warp? Tunggu… Lelouch! Aku harus kembali ke tempat yang tadi! Lelouch… Lelouch… Lelouch bisa mati!

Pergerakanku untuk keluar dari tempat itu, terhenti oleh perempuan berambut hijau itu. Aku belum pernah liat dia di tempat biasanya aku main. Apakah, dia player baru? Tapi, kenapa penampilannya tidak seperti player baru. Dia pun mulai berbicara. "Suzaku Kururugi, seorang _Player Killer Killer_ berdarah dingin," lanjutnya dengan suara yang terdengar tenang. "Selamat datang di Head Quarter kami, para admin _The World_."

Aku terdiam. Ada perlu apa orang ini hingga men-summonku ke tempat seperti ini? Apalagi seorang admin seperti dia, paling ia membutuhkan keberadaanku sebagai PKK untuk membasmi para PK sialan itu kemudian pada akhirnya ia akan membuangku. _Admin rendahan,_ pikirku dengan senyum masam.

"Ada apa, nona admin?" tanyaku sinis.

"Kami mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu mengenai keberadaanmu di katedral baru itu."

"Lalu?"

"Apa yang terjadi disana?"

Aku kaget dengan pertanyaan admin itu. Mau apa dia mengetahui hal yang terjadi di katedral dimana… dimana Lelouch… Uh. Aku menatap kedua iris emas tajam itu dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam. "Beritahu aku alasan mengapa kau ingin mengetahui urusan itu."

Perempuan berambut hijau didepanku tersenyum licik. Siapa yang tahu maksud dibalik setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan perempuan itu. "Santailah, Kururugi. Sebelumnya, namaku adalah C.C.," orang menyebalkan yang bernama C.C. ini memainkan rambutnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik (yang entah mengapa kuperhatikan). "Dan alasanku menanyakanmu itu karena ini adalah urusan kami. Pekerjaan kami, para admin, adalah untuk membereskan permasalahan-permasalahan di The World."

"…Lalu?"

"Kami membutuhkanmu, Kururugi. Karena kau adalah satu-satunya PKK di permainan ini. Dan…"

"Hmph." Aku tertawa kecil, tanpa membiarkan C.C. menyelesaikan omongannnya. Apa lagi yang diinginkannya? Menjadikanku admin sehingga aku bisa mengurus jalannya _MMORPG_ terkutuk ini? Tak akan kubiarkan! Lelouch membutuhkanku. "Haha. Hahaha!"

Aku tak bisa menghentikan tawaku ini. Memang, aku tahu ini tak lucu. Aku tertawa karena aku marah!

"Setelah itu, apa? Kau pikir kau bisa seenaknya memerintahku begitu? Aku yakin bahwa kau tahu betul siapa orang aneh yang membawa dua pisau itu! Kau pasti tahu alasanya mengapa ia datang ke katedral itu dan…"

Aku berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan suaraku dan berusaha untuk tidak jatuh dan menangis atas apa yang terjadi dengan Lelouch. Kenapa… kenapa harus Lelouch?

Kenapa harus dia, dari sekian banyak user disini?

"Dengar, Kururugi." Lanjut C.C. "Kami sungguh tak tahu detil identitas dari orang yang kau maksudkan itu. Tetapi, ketika kulihat sayatan yang ditinggalkan oleh orang itu, dia adalah Tri Edge."

Mataku kembali tertuju pada C.C. yang raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Dari ucapan perempuan itu, jantungku berdegup kencang dan darahku naik hingga ke kepala. Darimana dia mengetahui kalau Lelouch diserang Tri Edge? Lagipula, Tri edge… aku tak tahu apa itu, tetapi perbuatan itu sangatlah lancang!

Aku tak bisa menahan amarahku. "Tri Edge atau bukan, aku tak peduli! Dia sudah melukai Lelouch!"

"Tahan kemarahanmu. Aku belum selesai menjelaskan." Ucap C.C. setelah menghela napasnya. "Mereka adalah user yang sudah terinfeksi oleh AIDA."

"…AIDA?"

C.C. menganggukkan kepalanya. "AIDA. _**A**__rtificially __**I**__ntelligent __**D**__ata __**A**__nomaly._ Virus yang telah menjangkiti sebagian besar universa ini. Mereka menjangkiti PC dengan player berstatus tinggi dan menjadikan mereka sebagai _Player Killer._ Istilah yang familiar, bukan, Kururugi?"

Aneh, tampaknya aku mulai tenang. "Player Killer… Maksudmu orang-orang gila yang kerjaannya hanya menimbulkan masalah disini? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Tri Edge?"

Aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang terdengar lambat. Aku harus menengadahkan kepalaku untuk dapat melihat sosok berkulit coklat dan… bermata satu itu. Dia tersenyum dengan gaya yang sok keren ketika ia menatapku.

"Tri Edge adalah sebutan bagi salah seorang dari keseluruhan Player Killer yang diberkati kekuatan yang berbeda dari Player Killer yang lain. Mereka disebut Tri Edge karena tiga bekas sayatan yang berbentuk segitiga yang selalu ditinggalkan mereka." Lanjut orang itu.

"Perkenalkan, Suzaku Kururugi, namaku adalah Jeremiah Gottwald, admin kedua disini."

Jeremiah Gottwald…

Orang tua ini adalah admin juga disini? Dengan pakaian seperti seorang tentara dia mengurus _The World_ ini. Aku tidak bisa memasang wajah kesalku melihat admin-admin disini. Mereka tidak becus mengurus keamanan di The World ini. Buktinya adalah, kejadian yang menimpa Lelouch.

"… Lalu?"

"Orang yang terkena serangan Tri Edge itu, akan menjadi _The Fallen One_. Dan…"

Dia memotong ucapannya. Aku punya firasat buruk akan ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke katedral untuk melihat Lelouch. Percuma aku berlama-lama dengan admin-admin ini. Aku berlari keluar dari tempat untuk segera pergi ke katedral dimana kejadian tadi berlangsung. Otakku terlalu penuh oleh pikiran akan apa yang terjadi pada Lelouch sehingga aku tak dapat mendengar perkataan C.C. dengan jelas. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan aku memiliki firasat yang amat buruk.

Lelouch, bertahanlah.

Sesampai di katedral, aku langsung berlari memasuki pintu besarnya. Sesampai di dalam, aku tidak melihat batang hidung dari player yang mungkin terinfeksi AIDA dan menyerang Lelouch tadi. Di tempat dimana Lelouch berdiri dan diserang oleh player asing itu, terdapat tanda segitiga merah. Tanda itu mirip dengan bentuk serangan yang diterima Lelouch.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Lelouch, aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda Lelouch disana. Apakah, dia sudah _log out_? Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia nyata dan memeriksa keadaannya disana. Aku begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Lelouch yang sekarang sudah berstatus –mungkin-, The _Fallen One_. Tetapi, kuharap itu tidak benar.

_Log Out…_

Aku melepas penutup mataku yang menghubungkan dengan _The World_ itu. Aku menyimpannya dan keluar dari kamarku dengan terburu-buru dan berlari menuju tangga. Setelah sampai di lantai bawah, aku berlari menuju pintu keluar dan pergi ke rumah Lelouch yang berada di bawah kuil Kururugi ini.

Dengan hati-hati, aku berlari menuruni puluhan anak tangga kuil dan sampailah di pertigaan jalan. Aku menegak ludahku dan berlari menuju rumah Lelouch yang jaraknya sudah berada kurang dari 10 meter lagi. sesampai di rumah Lelouch, aku membunyikan bel-nya. Aku tahu, di rumah Lelouch, hanya ada dirinya dan adik perempuannya yang bernama Nunnally.

Bunyi bel yang berkali-kali kubunyikan membuat seseorang membuka kunci rumahnya dengan terburu-buru. Saat kulihat Nunnally membuka pintu lebar-lebar dengan raut panik yang tergaris diwajahnya, kecemasanku memuncak. Keringat dingin menetes karena hal tersebut. Mengapa bukan Lelouch yang membuka pintu?

"Ka… Kak Suzaku? Ada perlu apa kakak disini?" heran Nunnally.

Aku membuka gerbang luarnya dan mendekati Nunnally. "Lelouch ada?"

Nunnally mengangguk. "Dia ada di kamarnya. Kukira, kakak sedang bermain dengan Kak Lelouch di _The World_…"

Oh tidak! Ucapan Nunnally membuat kekhawatiranku semakin tak terbendung lagi. Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalarm rumah Lelouch dan pergi ke kamarnya. Sesampai di depan kamarnya, pintunya tidak bisa terbuka karena dikunci dari dalam. Kunci cadangannya dibawa oleh orang tuanya Lelouch yang sedang berkerja diluar negeri. Sembari mencoba untuk tetap tenang, aku mendobrak pintu kamar itu.

Setelah berhasil terbuka –dengan paksa-, aku melihat tubuh Lelouch yang terbaring lemah. Aku berlari dan mendekatinya untuk melihat keadaannya. Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat kalau napasnya begitu lemah walau kecepatannya normal. Saat kulihat tangan kirinya, terdapat tanda Tri Edge. Kenapa? Kenapa ada tanda yang seharusnya hanya ada di dunia virtual itu? Kenapa efek dari sayatan Tri Edge bisa berdampak pada user yang berada di dunia nyata?

Kupanggil-panggil nama Lelouch tetapi, dia tidak menyahut. Dia tidak mendengarku. Apakah ini yang dinamakan The Fallen One? Apakah orang yang berstatus the Fallen One akan tumbang seperti ini?

Mata Lelouch tetap terpejam. Saat kulihat sebuah kunci mobil yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja belajar milik lelouch yang sangat berantakan, tanpa pikir panjang langsung kuambil barang tersebut. Setelah itu, dengan segera, aku mengangkat tubuh ringannya dan memutuskan untuk membawanya kerumah sakit.

Sesampai di rumah sakit, Lelouch dibawa menuju UGD. Kutunggu selama 20 menit hingga selesai pemeriksaan. Setelah waktu yang dijanjikan, dokter mendatangiku yang sudah bertampang lusuh, kusut, berantakan, dan lingkar mata tebal.

"Kau siapanya?"

"Temannya!" jawabku dengan cepat.

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lelouch… Mengalami koma. Penyakitnya, sama sekali tidak bisa diidentifikasi. Jadi, kami tidak bisa prediksikan, sampai kapan dia akan koma…"

Aku menarik kerah kemeja dokter tersebut. Apa-apaan itu? Seenaknya bilang Lelouch tidak bisa bangun? Apa-apaan itu? Penyakitnya tidak dapat diidentifikasi? Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan, dong! Tidak mungkin dia bisa koma hanya gara-gara sebuah virtual game?

Bohong! Aku tahu ia berbohong!

Tolong, siapa saja katakan, kalau itu semua adalah kebohongan belaka!

Lelouch… Lelouch pasti akan sadar.

LELOUCH!

XXX

Di ruang perawatan Lelouch, aku terus menggegam tangannya. Sudah 2 jam dia keluar dari ruang UGD dan divonis, mengalami koma akibat penyakit yang sama sekali belum bisa diidentifikasi. Aku hanya bisa melihat wajah cantiknya yang tengah tertidur dan entah kapan dia akan bangun. Sesekali, aku mengusap-usap rambutnya yang halus itu. Berharap rangsangan yang kutimbulkan akan membangunkannya.

Tetapi, itu tidak berhasil…

Aku pun tertunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Kusimpan tangan dinginnya di keningku. Dingin seperti seorang yang sudah mati. Tapi, Lelouch belum mati. Dia… Dia masih berada denganku disini. Masa, damage dari virtual game, bisa sampai di dunia nyata? Pasti ada yang salah dari sistem ini.

Aku ingat kata-kata Jeremiah mengenai masalah ini… Dia membutuhkanku untuk menyelesaikannya. Tunggu, membutuhkan? Kupikir dia bukannya membutuhkan, tetapi hanya memanfaatkan.

Jeremiah Gottwald pasti mengetahui masalah yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang admin tidak tahu urusan mengenai permainannya? Aku sadari, untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Lelouch, diperlukan kerjasama dengan orang-orang itu. Dan jika suatu saat nanti aku mengetahui caranya, aku akan menemukan orang gila sialan itu dan membalaskan dendamku padanya. Ia harus merasakan apa yang dirasakan Lelouch sekarang ini!

XXX

_Log in to the World…_

Sesampai di _Mac Anu_, kota pertama yang didatangi setelah _Log In_, aku mendatangi sebuah _Head Quarter_ yang bisa menghubungkanku dengan ruangan dimana para admin berada. Kedatanganku di ruang admin tampaknya telah diketahui oleh para admin, sehingga mereka menatap kearahku sebelum cahaya warp-ku menghilang.

"Jawabanmu?" tanya sinis Jeremiah.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mengubah tatapanku menjadi tajam. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan emosiku saat ini. "Aku akan membantu kalian."

Tawa kesenangan menggema di ruangan itu. Tetapi, tawa itu terhenti saat aku mengangkat tanganku dan menunjuk Jeremiah. "Tetapi… Ini bukan untuk kalian atau _The World_. Tetapi, ini demi Nunnally untuk menciptakan _The World_ yang aman dan… Demi Lelouch… Yang sekarang tengah terbaring koma!"

C.C terkejut. Tetapi, kekagetannya hanya sekilas. Dia menutup matanya dan mendekatkan tangannya untuk berjabat denganku. "Aku Cecillia, sepupu Lelouch Lamperouge. User name-ku disini adalah C.C. Selamat datang di dunia admin_ The World_, Kururugi…"

Oh? Orang ini sepupu Lelouch, toh. Pantas saja, dia mengenaliku. Tapi, kalau dia mengenaliku, berarti, Lelouch menceritakan mengenai diriku padanya, dong? Apa saja yang dia ceritakan padanya? Semoga… Bukan hal yang aneh…

Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang dengan warp-nya. Muncul seorang cowok dengan rambut pirang dan mata birunya. "C.C.! Katamu, ada orang baru kah disini? Seperti apakah dia? Manis atau…"

Ucapan orang itu terputus saat melihatku. Jangan-jangan, dia kaget kalau admin yang baru adalah seorang PKK. Ups… Aku tidak mengakui kalau aku adalah salah satu dari admin-admin sialan ini. Cowok yang umurnya lebih tua dariku itu, berjalan mendekatiku dan dengan gaya SKSD-nya, dia merangkul bahuku. "OI! Kau itu, Suzaku… PKK yang terkenal itu kan? Lalu, job-mu itu… _Adopt Rogue_, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. Apa-apaan orang SKSD ini? Tiba-tiba datang dan merangkulku! Kau mau merasakan pukulanku, hah? OK, diluar, kita akan saling memukul jika itu yang kau inginkan!

Orang itu menunjuk-nunjuk pipiku. "Oi… Jangan pasang muka masam begitu, dong! _Happy Sunday, Happy Sunday_!"

Happy Sunday di tengah-tengah kekhawatiran gara-gara Lelouch koma? Sepertinya kau sudah gila!

"Ahaha, sepertinya kau serius benar! Ok, aku Gino! Sekarang, aku akan menemanimu mencari data-data mengenai Tri Edge! Terima kasih sudah membantu kami disini, ya!" tawa Gino sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Aku melihat tangan Gino dengan tatapan dingin. Tidak kubalas tangannya itu. Walau dia menunggu hingga 100 tahun, aku tidak mau menerima tangannya. Dia sama seperti admin-admin disini! Mereka tidak mempedulikan keamanan game ini.

Gino yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum itu, mungkin sudah kesal karena aku tidak membalas tangannya. Dia menarik tanganku untuk menyentuh tangannya. Tangan kami pun saling bersalaman.

"Nah, gitu, dong! Mohon kerja samanya, ya, Suzaku!"

Hey! Aku tidak menerima kau sebagai anggota _party_-ku! Eh, sebentar… Mungkin orang ini bisa kumanfaatkan untuk menemukan informasi mengenai Tri Edge dan semacamnya. Lalu, dengan begini, aku bisa membangunkan Lelouch dari status koma-nya.

"Kau juga." Jawabku dengan sinis.

Jeremiah memanggil kami berdua untuk mendekat. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah layar transparan di depan kami berdua dan memperlihatkan sebuah berita. Berita itu mengenai simbol Tri Edge yang ditemukan di katedral serta mengenai _The Fallen One_. Ternyata, berita mengenai komanya Lelouch sudah tersebar dengan cepat. Benar-benar admin yang siaga… Ah, mungkin tidak juga…

"Berita mengenai _The Fallen One_ sudah tersebar ke seluruh The World. Tugas kalian sekarang disini adalah mencari provokator dari kejadian ini. Akan kukirim kalian bertiga untuk menyelidiki daerah katedral berlanjut pada Secret Garden. Aku baru saja menemukan sinyal dari tanda Tri Edge yang baru disana. Kutugaskan kalian… Gino, C.C., dan Suzaku, untuk menyelidiki sinyal Tri Edge disana!" seru Jeremiah.

Apa? Aku harus satu party dengan C.C. yang judes ini dan Gino yang SKSD ini? Please, deh! Apakah tidak ada orang lain yang lebih baik daripada mereka? Matamu buta apa, Jermi!

Gino dan C.C. mengangguk. Aku digiring paksa oleh Gino. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mengelak. Aku harus bisa menyembunyikan emosiku saat di depan mereka. Jadi, mau tak mau, aku harus bersedia digiring oleh mereka.

_Katedral…_

Sesampai di katedral, tempat dimana Lelouch diserang oleh Tri Edge, kami memulai penyelidikan. Kami mendekati lambang segitiga merah. C.C. memegang pinggir meja yang terdapat lambang segitiga merah berupa sayatan yang ditinggalkan Tri Edge. Gino duduk disebelah C.C. dan mengamatinya. Sedangkan aku… Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka saja. Aku tidak kuat jika aku mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan Lelouch saat itu. Diserang oleh Tri Edge hingga koma…

"Suzaku!"

Lamunanku terpecah setelah C.C. memanggil namaku. "Ada apa?"

C.C beridiri dari tempatnya dan mendekatiku. Tangannya disilang di depan dadanya. "Bisa kau ceritakan padaku tentang kronologis kejadian yang menimpa Lelouch?"

Ini dia! Bagian dimana yang paling tidak ingin kulalui. Aku harus mengingat kejadian tadi siang mengenai Lelouch yang diserang oleh Tri Edge. Raut wajahku pucat bercampur kesal. Tiba-tiba, Gino memegang pundakku.

"Suzaku! Tidak usah dipaksakan! Kami hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana kejadiannya. Tetapi, kalau kau tidak mau memberikannya, berikan saja ciri-ciri orang yang dijuluki Tri Edge itu!"

Aku menunduk. Hatikku sudah sedikit tenang dengan ucapan Gino yang sedikit lembut itu. Aku pun mulai membuka mulutku dan berbicara…

"00.37 PM, 21 _May_ 2017, katedral _The World,_ aku bertemu dengan Lelouch di mimbar ini. Alasan aku berada disini, karena Lelouch yang memanggilku dengan suatu alasan, ada suatu hal yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku. Lalu, setelah sekitar 10 menit berbicara, seseorang datang dari jendela atas dan berdiri diantaraku dan Lelouch. Pakaiannya begitu compang camping. Wajahnya tidak karuan bagaikan zombie. Senjatanya berupa Twin Blade dan dia mengacungkannya padaku. Saat dia hendak menyerangku, Lelouch menyuruhku untuk kabur. Dan akhirnya, malah Lelouch yang diserang oleh Tri Edge. Tubuh Lelouch terjatuh dan meja yang berada di belakang tubuhnya, membentuk suatu lambang Tri Edge. Saat aku mau menolong Lelouch, kalian me-warp-ku dari sana! Itulah yang hanya bisa kuceritakan pada kalian!"

Gino dan C.C. saling menatap. Gino menepuk pundakku. "Tenang saja! Kami akan membantumu untuk mengalahkan Tri Edge!"

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Hmf… Bukannya kalian yang memanfaatkanku untuk membasmi Tri Edge itu. Orang itu kan, membuat pamor admin dimata para player turun. Ya kan?"

C.C. dan Gino terdiam. Aku tertawa kecil. Ternyata, benar yang aku pikirkan selama ini. Mereka hanya memanfaatkanku karena statusku sebagai PKK. Suzaku, sang terror of the death. Coba saja jika tadi siang mereka tidak me-warp-ku dari tempat ini. Pasti, bukanlah Lelouch yang harus merasakan kesakitan ini! Untukku, lebih baik aku yang koma daripada Lelouch yang koma.

Tiba-tiba, Gino merangkulku. "Ini anak baru, ya! Kami sebagai admin bukan ingin numpang pamor dan sok hebat di depan mata para player. Kami ada hanya untuk menjaga keamanan _The World_ ini. Kami tidak ingin ada lagi korban_ The Fallen One_. Jadi, para player bisa bermain dengan tenang disini! Dan ingat, Suzaku! Kami memanggilmu bukan untuk memanfaatkanmu. Tetapi untuk membantumu memecahkan masalah ini. Jika ada orang yang mendukungmu, kan, kemungkinan besar kesuksesan mencari orang yang menyerang temanmu itu tinggi. Ya, kan?"

Kata-kata Gino itu menyentuh hatiku. Apa ini? Perasaan hangat ini… Apakah, ini yang dinamakan teman se-_party_ yang sebenarnya? Saling membantu dan mengerti satu sama lain…

Tapi, seorang admin, tetaplah admin! Dia hanya bersikap manis di depanku. Kita lihat saja… Jika masalah ini selesai, pasti dia akan membuangku dan mengeluarkanku dari kepengurusan _The World_ ini. Kuharap itu akan terjadi dekat-dekat ini. Aku sudah muak mendengar omongan manis mereka!

"Baiklah… Terima kasih, Gino!"

Huh… Terima kasih…

Kebanyakan orang mengucapkan kata manis itu dengan tampang dosa dan menyembunyikan maksud tertentu. Termaksud aku. Tujuanku hanya untuk balas dendam pada apa yang terjadi pada Lelouch. Itu saja!

XXX

Setelah selesai di katedral, kami pindah ke secret garden. Sesampai disana, kami dikejutkan dengan sebuah bukit yang terbelah dan ada lambang Tri Edge di depannya.

"Tri… Edge…"

C.C. mendekati lambang itu. "Kita harus menemukan data seed agar bisa warp ke balik lambang ini."

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Hah? Memangnya bisa?"

C.C. mengangguk. "Ya… Lambang Tri Edge disini berbeda dengan lambang Tri Edge biasanya. Dia bisa me-warp-kita ke suatu tempat. Ya, kemungkinan, sih… Kita bisa mendatangi tempat dimana AIDA berada!"

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku dan memegangnya. Kenapa menjadi pusing begini? Mengapa AIDA dan Tri Edge bisa saling berhubungan? Bukannya mereka itu adalah suatu hal yang berbeda? Tri Edge adalah seorang player yang kerjaannya menyerang player yang mempunyai status tinggi dan mempunyai ciri khas serangannya yang berbentuk segitiga. Sedangkan AIDA… AIDA itu bukannya semacam virus? Virus yang membuat orang-orang menjadi PK.

C.C. mengehela napas. "Sudah kuduga, kau akan pusing…"

"Eh?" heranku.

C.C. mendekati ku dan berdiri dengan gaya angkuhnya. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya. "Player yang kami cari itu, kemungkinan besar, terjangkit virus AIDA. Serangan yang ditimbulkannya, bisa membawa kami ke sebuah dimensi. Dimensi yang tercipta bisa berbeda-beda. Bisa masuk ke sistem dimana AIDA bersembunyi atau, kesebuah tempat yang bisa dikatakan tempatnya mirip _Qliptoph_ di game _Tales of the Abyss_. Tergantung orang yang duluan menemukan lambang ini dan mempergunakannya sebagai apa."

"Jadi… Kalian mau bilang, kalau Tri Edge itu adalah… Orang gila yang terjangkit AIDA?" tanyaku.

C.C. mengangguk. "Ya, semacam itu. Tri Edge itu adalah seorang player biasa yang terjangkit AIDA dan menjadi gila. Virus AIDA bermacam-macam. Ada yang membuat kekuatan player turun terus menerus, gila, kehilangan suara, kehilangan kekuatan magic, dan lain-lain. Yang menjadi bahaya di The World ini adalah-"

"Cukup!"

Seruanku nampaknya membuat Gino dan C.C. terdiam. Ya, aku teralu pusing untuk disuguhi hal berat seperti itu. Yang ingin kutahu, hanyalah… Bagaimana cara menemukan Tri Edge dan mengalahkannya, Itu sudah cukup! Aku tidak mau disuguhi hal yang tidak berguna seperti bagaimana Tri Edge bisa ada atau semacamnya. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua.

C.C. memejamkan matanya dan mengibaskan rambutnya. "Ya sudah! Sekarang kita kembali ke _Mac Anu_ untuk berpindah ke _dungeon_ dimana terdapat _Data See_-"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah message muncul diatas kepala C.C. Message itu berasal dari Jeremiah dan berisi tentang ditemukan sinyal AIDA di _dungeon_ yang mau kita masuki.

"Ok, sekarang kita akan kesana! Teman-teman, ayo kita berangkat!" seru C.C.

Akhirnya, aku bisa melihat seperti apa AIDA itu…

Sesampai di Dungeon, kita menjelajahi daerah itu. Daerah itu terdiri dari gua-gua dan air terjun yang mengelilinginya. Monster-monster disana juga tergolong kuat. Jika masuk tanpa persiapan, aku tak yakin kalian akan selamat. Kami mempercepat lari kami dan sampailah di basement lantai 2. Di basement lantai 2 ini, kami menemukan sebuah lingkaran hitam yang sering mengecil atau membesar.

"Itu… AIDA kah?" tanyaku.

C.C. dan Gino mengangguk. "Ya! Itulah AIDA…"

"Tapi, bagaimana kita mengalahkannya?" tanyaku.

Tentu aku menanyakan hal seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa aku melawan sebuah monster –tapi tidak terlihat seperti monster-. Yang terlihat hanya seperti gumpalan oli yang melayang-layang. Gino menepuk pundakku. "C.C. belum bilang, ya… Kita tidak bisa melawannya dengan serangan biasa!"

"Eh?"

Gino tersenyum. "Liat saja C.C."

Aku memperhatikan C.C. yang berdiri di depan gumpalan oli itu. Dia memejamkan matanya dan angin berhembus disekitar tubuhnhya. Tiba-tiba, keadaan tempat yang kami pijak, berubah seketika menjadi ruangan hampa yang berisi garis-garis data drain. Hampir mirip di ruang admin.

C.C. menghilang dari hadapan kami. Malah, yang muncul adalah sebuah monster gemuk dan kepalanya mirip _euglena_. "Itu apaan?"

Gino menjawab. "Itulah AIDA!"

"AIDA?"

Gino mengangguk. "Ya… AIDA dengan nama Anna. Bentuknya memang mirip _euglena_. Tetapi, walau sama-sama AIDA, mereka berbeda nama dan bentuk. Di luar sana, mungkin ada AIDA yang berbeda bentuknya."

"Cara kita melawannya?"

Gino tersenyum. "Menggunakan avatar!"

"A-"

Ucapanku terputus karena suatu monster muncul dihadapanku. Gino hanya menyeringai melihat kedatangan monster yang membelakangi kami itu. "Itulah avatar milik C.C. Avatar itu bernama… Travos!"

Travos…

Penampakan besar di depanku yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'avatar' ini bernama Travos?

Aneh… Perasaanku kok aneh begini melihat suatu benda yang bernama avatar itu. Apakah, avatar adalah kekuatan baru di _The World_? Apa dengan avatar, aku bisa mengalahkan Tri Edge?

Mengalahkan Tri Edge?

Jika itu benar… Aku harus mendapatkan avatar itu agar aku menjadi kuat dan dapat membalaskan dendamku padanya!

Lelouch… Aku pasti akan mendapatkan avatar dan mengalahkan orang yang telah membuatmu menjadi begini… Tunggulah aku… Lelouch!

* * *

><p><strong>-To Be Continued-<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

…

…

Ran: Rin…

Rin: Ya, Onee?

Ran: Kita menghabiskan waktu berapa jam untuk membuat judul?

Rin: 0 Jam 58 menit 30 detik.

Ran: *kaget* HHHAAAHHH? Gak sampai segitu kali!

Rin: Emang berapa?

Ran: 10 jam! *loh?*

Rin: KELAMAAAAANNN! *lempar sepatu

Errr… Maaf atas kegajean ini. Kita berdua memang pusing memikirkan judul. Haduh… Dari saat kita pulang eskul jam 11 siang, hingga makan dan habis sholat serta guling-guling di musolla sekolah, kita belum menentukan judul. Sedih ya…

Ran: Ya nih… Dan akhirnya, kita dapat judul jam 12.48 siang saat kita ngobrol-ngobrol sambil guling-guling. Ahahaha…

Rin: Pembaca sekalian, terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic kami. Mungkin fic ini terkesan abal, atau ada beberapa line yang tidak berkenan di hati pembaca sekalian. FYI, bahkan kami sudah menggunakan otak kami hingga berasap hanya untuk menentukan judul. Kami merasa sangat berterima kasih

Dan kami akan semakin berterima kasih apabila pembaca sekalian mau mengarahkan kursor di tombol tuan Review. Hehe

Ok, Ja'mata!


End file.
